His First Love
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Siapa sangka janji kelingking antara bocah itu dan Gintoki akan membawanya ke dalam kisah kehidupan yang rumit antara keduanya? PAIR: OkiGin-HijiGin. AU, Crosdress, BL-Yaoi.


**His First Love**

 **Gintama**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Family**

 **Pairing :** **OkiGin-HijiGin**

 **Warn :** **Crossdress, OOC, AU**

 **Summary : Konon, cinta pertama anak lelaki itu adalah Ibunya. Apakah benar demikian?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Sougo, aku ingin memperkenalkan calon ibu barumu," laki-laki dengan helaian rambut hitam itu menggandeng seseorang yang benar-benar tidak asing bagi bocah dua belas tahun itu, "dia adalah Sakata Gintoki."_

 _Sepasang ruby itu membelalak lebar saat ingatannya tentang orang itu tidak salah. Lehernya berusaha menelan segala kenyataan yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Orang itu berdiri berdampingan dengan laki-laki yang masih satu darah dengannya._

 _"Sougo-kun... salam kenal," sosok perak itu tersenyum canggung kepada si pemilik crimson yang masih belum mengedipkan matanya._

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa mempermalukanku seperti ini, Sougo?!"

Hantaman keras dari buku raport mendarat di pipi pemuda itu. Meninggalkan bekas berwarna kemerahan dan rasa panas yang menyengat di pemilik surai cokelat pasir itu. Si pemuda yang disebut Sougo— tadi hanya menatap wajah ayahnya dengan tatapan benci.

Terdengar suara lari-lari kecil dari lorong menuju ke arah ruang keluarga. "Hentikan itu, Sayang!" Si perak berkimono putih bercorak gelombang itu buru-buru melindungi Sougo yang masih memegang pipinya yang masih terasa perih.

"Jangan ikut campur, Gintoki!" dengan kasar, pria beriris _navy_ itu menarik tangan Gintoki yang ingin melindungi putranya. Mendorong tubuh itu agar menjauh dari Sougo sehingga tak sengaja terjatuh .

Melihat si Ibu yang diperlakukan sebegitu kasar oleh ayahnya, Sougo tidak tinggal diam. Dari posisi duduknya dia segera menyusul Gintoki yang saat ini tersungkur di lantai. Buru-buru dia memeriksa Gintoki yang mungkin terluka karena Ayahnya begitu kasar memperlakukannya.

Toushiro tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa paniknya. " _Kaa-san_! _Kaa-san_! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Air mata hampir jatuh dari pelupuk mata Gintoki. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban 'iya'. Namun wajah yang sedih, dan juga ketakutan itu membuat Sougo yakin bukan itu jawaban yang diberikan Gintoki untuknya. Meninggalkan Ibunya, Sougo beralih kepada si Ayah. Menggeram, dia mengepalkan buku-buku jari tangannya.

"Kau apakan ibu, brengsek?!" tidak memikirkan apakah dia anak durhaka atau tidak, Sougo melayangkan tinjunya kepada Ayahnya.

BUGH!

Tinju yang barusan dilayangkan oleh putranya tidak lantas membuatnya jatuh. Pria tampan yang merupakan ayah kandung dari Sougo itu mampu menahan kekuatan tangan putranya. Hanya sedikit luka robek di ujung bibirnya yang menyebabkan darah sedikit keluar dari luka kecil itu.

Meludah ke lantai, Hijikata Toushiro seperti mengejek satu-satunya pewaris dari nama besar marga Hijikata yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Tch, hanya seperti ini saja, kekuatan Hijikata Sougo? Aku kecewa karena kau adalah salah satu pemilik darah Hijikata, Sougo!"

BUGH!

Kini giliran Hijikata yang memberi bogem mentah ke perut Sougo. Tinjuan itu tepat mengenai ulu hati darah dagingnya sendiri. Sangking keras dan akuratnya tinju tersebut, membuat remaja tuju belas tahun itu jatuh tersungkur di atas _tatami_.

"Khh...!" seketika kesadaran Sougo mulai menghilang.

Tidak membuang kesempatan, Hijikata yang bertangan besi itu kembali mengangkat kerah seragam yang dikenakan oleh Sougo untuk memberi pelajaran keras hari ini.

Manik marun itu terbelalak horor. "Sougo- _kun_!" jerit Gintoki melihat putra tirinya dihajar sedemikian rupa oleh suami yang telah dia nikahi lima tahun yang lalu.

Keributan itu sudah menjadi keseharian dalam Kediaman Hijikata beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Mungkin tidak ada yang menyangka, bahwa pernikahan Hijikata Toushiro, dan Sakata Gintoki akan diwarnai konflik dan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga seperti ini.

Hijikata Toushiro, merupakan orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar politik sayap kiri dalam pemerintahan parlemen Jepang. Pria berumur kepala tiga itu memiliki kharisma yang tidak dimiliki orang lain, yaitu mengatur _sisi gelap_ di negeri sakura itu. Bisa dibilang dia adalah _Godfather-_ nya yakuza di seantero Jepang.

Walaupun dia tidak memiliki jumlah kelompok yang besar, dia memiliki empat kaki tangan dan beberapa anggota yang bekerja di bawah kaki mereka, _Hiji-gumi_ adalah kelompok yang paling disegani dan berbahaya. Sampai sekarang pun siapa kaki tangan sekaligus orang kepercayaan Hijikata yang tergabung dalam _Hiji-gumi_ tidak diketahui termasuk almarhumah istri pertamanya dan putra semata wayangnya.

Tidak pula bagi _istri_ yang baru dia nikahi lima tahun lalu, Sakata Gintoki.

Gintoki, veteran model majalah dewasa yang diperuntungkan untuk kaum penyuka sesama laki-laki itu tidak mengetahui seberapa dalam rahasia yang berada di balik punggung suaminya. Yang dia tahu saat itu, Hijikata adalah pria yang tulus dan sangat menerima keberadaanya yang sekiranya sudah _kotor_ dan tidak layak lagi untuk berada di tengah kehidupan masyarakat. Namun pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Gintoki didaulat menjadi Nyonya Hijikata.

Kehidupan pria berambut perak yang berselisih usia dua puluh tahun itu sempat menjadi buah bibir orang-orang.

Disebutkan bahwa Gintoki menikahi Hijikata hanya untuk kekayaan semata. Ada lagi kabar yang menyebutkan bahwa Gintoki lah yang menyebabkan orientasi seks dari Hijikata berubah. Dari yang awalanya _straight_ kini menjadi seorang gay.

Banyak kabar miring yang bertebaran saat Gintoki memutuskan untuk menikahi Hijikata diusia tujuh belas tahun waktu itu. Namun semua isu tadi ditepis oleh Kepala _Hiji-Gumi_ , yaitu Hijikata sendiri. Hijikata menikahi Gintoki karena dia benar-benar mencintainya...

.

.

Malam hari di Kediaman Hijikata.

Suara gemericik air kolam di depan ruang keluarga rumah bergaya Jepang klasik itu mengalun di antara kebisuan yang terjadi di antara dua orang yang saling duduk berhadapan dengan sikap _seiza_. Tangan yang dilapisi _kimono_ biru itu mengusap-usap bibir putra tirinya dengan kapas. Akibat pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu, putra semata wayangnya itu mengalami luka robek kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau terluka seperti ini, Sougo- _kun_ ," si rambut perak itu menghela nafas pelan. Dia menarik tangannya setelah mengobati sudut bibir Sougo dengan obat merah. "Orang itu adalah ayahmu. Kau tidak boleh berbuat seperti tadi. Kau harus memperlakukannya dengan hormat."

Pemuda itu membuang muka.

Gintoki tahu bahwa Sougo tidak suka dinasehati seperti ini. karena jujur Sougo adalah anak keras kepala yang menginginkan pendapatnya selalu diterima oleh siapapun. Mungkin sifat itu adalah efek dari betapa dimanjakannya satu-satunya putra Keluarga Hijikata oleh Almarhumah Nyonya Hijikata terdahulu, Hijikata Mitsuba.

"Jika ayahmu pulang besok, Sougo- _kun_ harus minta maaf padanya. Ya?" Mohon Gintoki dengan mengelus pipi Sougo. "Ibu yakin ayah Sougo- _kun_ marah bukan karena nilai rapot Sougo- _kun_ tiba-tiba menurun drastis. Tapi—"

Sentuhan tangan sang ibu tiri tadi membuat _crimson_ Sougo terangkat dari _tatami_ mengarah kepada orang itu. Dia menggenggam erat tangan yang masih menempel di pipinya yang memar. "Bisakah kau hentikan pembicaraan seperti ini, Gintoki?"

Sekarang giliran pria yang berstatus Nyonya Hijikata itu yang membuang pandangannya. Tidak berani dia membalas tatapan pemuda putra dari suaminya itu. Sougo melihat bahwa Gintoki menolak untuk melakukan apa yang dia minta. Namun dia masih tidak melepaskan tangan berkulit putih susu itu.

"Kau bukan ibuku. Berhenti menasehati dan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Walaupun terdengar seperti permintaan, tapi dari intonasi suara itu Sougo layaknya terdengar perintah. Memang buah tidak jatuh dari pohonnya. Hijikata dan Sougo benar-benar sama. Mereka ada lelaki dengan dominasi yang kuat.

Bahkan permintaan pun bisa terdengar seperti perintah bagi telinga orang awam seperti Gintoki.

"Sougo- _kun_ — aku..."

Tanpa diduga oleh Gintoki, Sougo menarik tangannya dan jatuh di dalam pelukan pemuda berselisih lima tahun darinya itu. Sepasang _crimson_ milik Gintoki melebar. Begitu Gintoki berada di pelukannya, Sougo mendekap tubuh berbalut _kimono_ bercorak bunga dahlia itu. Seakan enggan melepaskannya kepada siapapun. Baik pada ayahnya sendiri, maupun pada takdir yang begitu tidak adil padanya.

"Kenapa kau khianati aku... Kenapa kau mengkhianati aku, Gintoki?" Sougo bergumam dalam di samping telinga si perak. Tetap menyebutkan nama kecil ibu tirinya tanpa ragu. "Kenapa kau begitu tega padaku, Gintoki? Apakah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu sehingga kau menghukumku seperti ini?"

Semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sougo bak hujaman-hujaman jarum yang menusuk hati, dan ingatannya tentang kejadian itu. Memilih bungkam, Gintoki berusaha melerai dirinya dari dekapan pemuda bersurai karamel itu.

Sougo pun perlahan melepaskan Gintoki dari pelukannya. Berharap bahwa laki-laki dewasa itu akan memberikan semua jawaban yang dia inginkan— selama lima tahun lamanya.

"Janji kita lima tahun yang lalu... Itu tidak sekedar dari perhatian orang dewasa padamu Sougo- _kun_."

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat _crimson_ Sougo membulat sempurna.

 **::Flashback::**

 _Lima tahun yang lalu..._

 _Hijikata Sougo, bocah dua belas tahun itu barusan saja kehilangan sosok seorang wanita yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidupnya, Hijikata Mitsuba._

 _Wanita yang mewariskan hampir seluruh rupanya kepada putra satu-satunya itu meninggal akibat penyakit paru-paru yang tidak kunjung sembuh. Dan penyakit itu menggrogoti hidupnya sampai ajal menjemput. Perempuan ayu itu sadar bahwa umurnya tidak panjang mengingat penyakit yang dideritanya dapat merenggut nyawanya kapan saja. Itu sebabnya dia melimpahi kehidupan putra hasil cintanya bersama Hijikata Toushiro dengan kasih sayang._

 _Rasa cinta, bangga, syukur, tidak henti-henti diucapkan Mitsuba kepada Sougo kecil yang merupakan pelita hidup yang menyinari kehidupan keluarga kecil Hijikata. Pada awalnya dirinya pesimis akan mendapatkan seorang anak untuk suaminya, namun cinta Hijikata pada Mitsuba tulus. Dia akan menerima semua ada yang berada di diri Mitsuba, termasuk penyakitnya._

 _Namun limpahan kasih sayang, tidak lagi dia dapatkan setelah ibu kandungnya pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya. Setelah sekian lama bertarung dengan penyakitnya, akhirnya Tuhan memenangkan Mitsuba agar wanita baik hati dan ayu itu beristirahat dengan tenang._

 _Pada saat pemakaman, Sougo pergi menjauh dari acara kremasi ibunya. Dia tidak ingin melihat kenyataan yang mengharuskan dirinya merelakan kepergian ibunya._

 _Di taman, dia duduk seorang diri. Tidak perduli hujan turun begitu deras, itu tidak mengubah pikirannya untuk duduk di sana menghabiskan waktu dengan pikiran apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya saat ibunya tidak ada lagi di sisinya._

 _Hujan tidak lagi terasa saat dia sadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengarahkan payung kepadanya._

 _"Tidak baik berada di bawah hujan seperti ini. Kau nanti akan sakit loh."_

 _Sougo kecil menggumam. "Aku tidak perduli. Aku ingin menyusul ibu. Kalau aku sakit, aku akan mati. Itu lebih baik."_

 _Di tengah derasnya hujan yang turun, Gintoki terperangah dengan apa yang barusan dibicarakan oleh bocah itu. "Hee... aku tidak yakin ibumu akan senang dengan keputusan itu."_

 _Kepala basah itu mengarah ke Gintoki. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Berhenti seakan kau tahu ibuku!" Teriaknya dengan kemarahan yang memuncak di dadanya._

 _Gintoki menghela nafas. Dia lalu mengetuk kepala bersurai cokelat Sougo yang masih dialiri air hujan. "Kau pikir ibumu berjuang antara hidup dan matinya saat melahirkanmu ingin melihatmu mati?"_

 _Kata-kata Gintoki menohok Sougo._

 _Benar. Ibunya melahirkannya bukan ingin melihat putra yang dikasihinya mati. Dia berjuang antara penyakitnya, melakukan pertaruhan hidup dan matinya hanya untuk melihat jabang bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya bisa dilahirkan dengan selamat._

 _Hidup adalah tujuan utama Sougo._

 _Hanya itu yang diinginkan Mitsuba. Sougo bisa hidup bahagia, berbudi perkerti yang luhur, jujur, pemberani, dan bertanggung jawab._

 _"Rumahmu kecil sekali, mata ikan mati," komentar Sougo tidak tanggung-tanggung saat berada di dalam apartement sederhana Gintoki._

 _Merasa diledeki, Gintoki pun mengetuk kepala Sougo yang kedua kalinya tanpa kelembutan seperti yang pertama._

 _BUGH!_

 _"A-ad-aduh! Sakit brengsek!" umpat Sougo kepada Gintoki sambil memegangi kepalanya._

 _"Sehabis mengeringkan baju pulang sana! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!" omel pemuda berambut perak itu kepada Sougo yang barusan menyebut dirinya dengan mata ikan mati._

 _Bocah dua belas tahun itu kembali teringat dengan rumahnya yang besar. Mungkin sepuluh kali lebih besar daripada apartemen butut yang saat ini dia pakai untuk berlindung dari hujan sementara. "Aku tidak mau pulang."_

 _Alis perak itu terangkat. "Kau ingin menambah bebanku? Untuk menghidupi kebutuhan sehari-hari saja aku sudah kesusahan. Aku tidak ingin ditambahi beban hidup lagi. Terima kasih"_

 _"Kau tinggal sendirian di sini 'kan? Kalau begitu aku ingin tinggal di sini, bersama denganmu." Tegas Sougo dengan wajah yang meyakinkan. "Aku akan membantumu bekerja. Lalu kita hidup bersama."_

 _"Hah?"_

 _Sougo mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya. "Sepertinya... hidup di sini lebih baik daripada tinggal dirumahku sendiri..."_

 _Gintoki mungkin sedikit paham bahwa anak laki-laki itu masih tidak merelakan kepergian ibunya yang menyebabkan rumahnya menjadi sunyi karena kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya di sana. Tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja menerima kehadiran Sougo yang ingin menetap di sini. Pastinya dia harus mengembalikan putra pemimpin Hiji-Gumi itu kembali ke rumahnya._

 _"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Ayahmu pasti akan cemas mencarimu. Setelah mengeringkan baju dan makan sup hangat, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Gintoki mengusap-usap kepala Sougo kecil._

 _"Aku tidak perduli dengan ayahku..."_

 _Sepertinya anak ini benar-benar bergantung pada ibunya. Bahkan pada ayahnya sendiri dia tidak mau. Gintoki melipat kakinya agar bisa sejajar dengan Sougo yang lebih kecil darinya. "Ayahmu begitu perduli padamu. Jika dia tidak perduli padamu, ibumu tidak akan menjadi pendampingnya, dan kau tidak akan lahir."_

 _Manik marun itu terarah pada Gintoki._

 _"Aku akan pulang. Kalau kau berjanji satu hal padaku."_

 _"Ya?"_

 _Sougo menawarkan kelingking kanannya. "Kita akan hidup bersama?"_

 _"Ya." Si perak itu mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking kecil Sougo. Demi menyenangkan bocah kecil itu dan bisa membawanya kembali ke rumahnya. Nanti juga mungkin keduanya tidak akan bertemu lagi. Dikarenakan siapa yang sudi menerima dirinya sebagai seorang teman yang pekerjaannya sebagai model fotografi untuk majalah gay dewasa?_

 _Orang tua mana yang mengizinkan anaknya untuk bergaul dengan orang yang berkelainan orientasi seks seperti dirinya?_

 _Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa janji kelingking itu akan membawa alur yang rumit dalam kisah kehidupan keduanya?_

 **::End Flashback::**

"Padahal... Padahal saat itu kau berjanji untuk hidup bersama denganku... Tapi kenapa... KENAPA KAU PILIH DIA?!" Sougo menarik kerah kimono Gintoki dengan kasar. "Jawab aku, pembohong!"

Tidak ada rasa takut, maupun menyesal dengan keputusannya. Gintoki menatap putra tirinya dengan air muka yang datar. "Karena aku mencintai ayahmu, dan aku juga mencintaimu, Sougo- _kun..._ Aku mencintai kalian berdua, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari kalian..."

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinued**


End file.
